SteinMarie Shuffle Drabble Challenge
by CJ Blackwing
Summary: 10 Stein/Marie drabbles done with the MP3-player-on-shuffle-challenge-thing. Some fluff, a little implicit stuff, rated T to be safe. Mild implied chapter 40 spoilers.


Fanfic virgin here. xDDDD;; Although, to be honest, I have written two or three fics before, I just never published them or showed them to anyone.

Stein/Marie is my favorite Soul Eater pairing, so I figured I'd go ahead and do all 10 of the music-player-shuffle-drabble-challenge-thing to them. For those of you who don't know how this particular challenge works, it goes something like this:

1. Put music player on shuffle.  
2. For each song, record the name of the song, then write a drabble while listening to it.  
3. Don't skip songs just because you don't like them or they're embarrassing. 8D  
4. Once you've done 10 songs, publish your fics!

It sounded fun, so I decided to try it one night while stuck babysitting. Certainly a simple and tame way to enter the world of fanfiction, ne?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy these, and don't find them too OOC or anything. T_T;; Also, **I don't own Soul Eater, no infringements intended by the publishing of this fic, etcetcetc.**

*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"I Wanna Go To A Place…" (Rie Fu)

Black Star and Kidd were dueling again. Stein cast a weary eye out the classroom window as they began tearing apart the yard. He had papers to grade, to his dismay, but the thought of them left his mind completely as he heard the door open behind him.

"Raspberries are in season," Marie announced as he turned around. She shut the door behind her.

"… What?"

"Raspberries. Would you like some?" It was then he noticed the carton full of fuchsia berries in her hand.

He sighed and headed back to his desk. "Sure," he responded. If Marie liked them, they couldn't be that bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A Hard Day's Night" (The Beatles)

Spirit sure made horrible coffee. Stein shoved the half-filled mug away as he refilled the buret of acid on his lab table.

A noise around him distracted him, and he turned around. Marie abruptly sat up off the ancient couch behind him. Clinging to the blanket covering her, she scowled and opened her mouth to speak.

"You're in my lab," Stein answered before she ask of her whereabouts.

"Why?"

"You fell asleep at your desk, writing your report for Shinigami-sama."

Marie rubbed her eyes groggily. "How?"

"I carried you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Letters To The President" (Hawk Nelson)

Stein didn't particularly love kids, so it was no surprise he skipped class after one particular sleepless night. He was cranky enough that even Marie couldn't drag him back to class… or so he thought.

Then she threatened to withhold all kisses, snuggles and other _favors_ unless he returned to his duty like a good boy.

He reluctantly put his latest experiment back on its shelf and followed her out of his lab.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"White Reflection" (Two-Mix)

Stein had managed to lock himself out of his lab in the middle of December's first snow. At first, he had seriously considered breaking the lab door down. But then he realized any stray splinters of wood could break beakers and send dangerous experiments flying, which might end up spelling the end of his lab.

As he formulated his next move with the wet snow piling up on his shoulders, he heard a voice behind him.

"Stein!"

He flinched. Marie seeing him locked out of his lab would be… so _uncool_, to quote Soul.

But then he remembered she had a spare key.

What perfect timing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Break now!" (High and Mighty Color)

"A _what_ concert?" Stein looked up from watching Maka and Soul train in the yard.

Marie flushed and glanced away. "A rock conert… It's some band all the kids are into, and I won tickets…" she muttered.

Stein was uncharacteristically confused. "You want me to go with you?"

"Yeah… I thought it might be fun."

"How many tickets?" he inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Just two."

"What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hot Summer Nights" (Miami Sound Machine)

The sudden wind blew Marie's hair across her face as she walked away from the school. Friday nights were supposed to involved hooking up with random attractive guys, getting somewhat drunk, and… well, stuff _other _than returning home and watching the History channel like she'd done lately.

As she left the school grounds, a glint of light to her left caught her eye. Stein's familiar form strode out of a shadowed area of sidewalk.

"Wanna go watch magnesium react with whatever acids I have in my storage closet?"

He had the _strangest_ ways of asking her over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not yet" (Ayumi Hamasaki)

Whatever happened, she would conquer the insanity that gripped him, day after day, night after night.

It would take a miracle, but Marie had decided _she_ would be the one to break the spell. _Her_ kiss, _her_ prayers, _her_ cure—

She'd find it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"4 in the Morning" (Gwen Stefani)

The hotel room they were stuck in this time was drafty. Marie shivered as she licked her chapped lips, hoping nightfall would come fast so they could pursue the tip they'd received.

Stein was behind her somewhere; she shivered again as she realized how quiet he was. She turned around. He was nowhere in sight. The room was small, so he couldn't have gone far—

He stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing his face with a washcloth. She smiled as she pulled her blanket closer around her shoulders. "Is that washcloth warm?"

He nodded. "The hot water seems to be working. Go take a shower. Looks like you need it."

She wondered if he had ulterior motives, but she complied. It felt nice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go Tight" (Akino)

A mission to an unknown island wasn't exactly Marie's cup of tea. Maybe an island that was actually _known_ and safe would be nice. Or maybe somewhere that didn't involve a mission, period.

They were waiting to depart from Shibusen in the main entryway. Stein sat beside Marie, and most of the students were sitting calmly as well, making small talk when appropriate.

They were all nervous. But as Marie suddenly entwined her fingers with Stein's, she realized if the two of them could be together, things would be okay.

She believed in him that much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata" (High and Mighty Color)

A leaf fell directly into Stein's face, disturbing his fitful slumber further. He reached up to remove it, but it disappeared before he could touch it.

He heard a quick slurp from beside him and opened his eyes. Ignoring a sharp pain in his neck, he sat up as Marie sipped something out of a mug.

"I was trying_ not_ to wake you up," she whispered as she picked another leaf out of his hair.

Autumn at Shibusen was always pleasant, but it was nicer than usual today, thus prompting Stein's nap in the yard. He was glad he had fallen asleep there instead of in his lab.

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

... that's it! I actually did a few more of these, so I'll probably add them on as another chapter at some point. This was oddly addicting...

Review if you want! Feel free to be harsh about anything; I can take OOC complaints as well as grammatical stuff. ^_^


End file.
